garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jul 2008 CC
Quentin, galliard of the Glass Walkers, shares the following news: * Quentin Speaker-for-the-Dead is honoured to announce the birth of Salem Felix Christopher Ockham, or Jackie, son of Salee Rag-Doll-Hunts-Witches, Cliath Ragabash of the Glass Walkers. The Baptism of Fire is to be performed by Snakepatcher of the Uktena, Groundskeeper. * The umbra was disturbed during the mid of July, and those who felt it stepped to the shadow to respond - Calls-The-Stars-To-Dance, Swims-The-Black-River, Speaker-For-The-Dead, Power-In-The-Darkness, and bravely Rises-Like-Phoenix-From-Rage's-Fire despite her pregnancy came to face the darkness that lurked at the edges of the northern bawn. There they found Black Spiral Dancers a half-dozen in number and with attendant banes, attempting to bind a number of wyldlings, as well as the great earth elemental Grr'ak. Only a single Dancer managed to flee the scene, despite their cowardice driving them to flee from the outset, and the banes were destroyed - and no casualties were to be found amongst the Garou of the Walk. Though the great elemental was enraged beyond reason, Starcaller wisely managed to calm his anger and cease his attempts to strike against Gaia's warriors. * There are monsters abroad in the city - men twisted by the leeches to things no longer men, that crave blood. They have escaped the leash of their vampiric master, and now hunt both vampire and innocent blood to slake their inhuman hungers. Four to six in number, they have been fought by several in the city - Bag-of-Snakes and Walks-in-Darkness destroyed their transportation - and others have been investigating them. Quentin Speaker-of-the-Dead has been taking the fore in this investigation, and has spread word that the scouting work of himself and Ezekiel Speaks-When-Needed has bourne fruit, and they may soon know where to find them - all aid that is offered in eliminating this threat once he has pinpointed it will be welcome. * Speaker-of-the-Dead would like all to know that there is a vampiric influence in the local police department of St. Claire - be wary in your dealings with them, and warn kin involved in law enforcement to be wary of this. Jeff, galliard cub of the Walkers, does a fair job of spreading some news around as well: * Salee of the Glass Walkers had a baby boy! The child was born healthy named Salem Felix Christopher Ockham. * Hal, the Guardian, has been asking around for those who might wish to serve as Guardians or help the guardians patrol. Apparently the guardians are recruiting! * Feilyn was punished as a Charach publically. She is a cub of the Shadowlord tribe. Feilyn was branded with fire for her shame. The male she Charached with has not been identified publically but apparently quote: "Those who need to know already know who it is." And that "Some punishment should be forthcoming soon." * Apparently there is a Bone Gnawer kin named Diego who drives a Cab who has been seen around Edgewood house. Seems like an okay guy, might be handy to those who need a lift and lack a car. Kenneth, philodox of the Shadow Lords, spreads the following news: * Kenneth has successfully challenged for fostern. He challenged Jacob Strong-Heart of the Children of Gaia. * A new pack under Chimera, called Masquerade, has formed. Their members consist of: Stacey Pathwalker (alpha), Kenneth Far-Cry (beta), Coriander Curiosity-Saved-the-Cat, Melodie Bull-Castrator. Their territory is formed out of Eastern Wolf Woods National Park, the Plateau within, and Mountain Bowl. * Feilyn Fierce-Spirit, theurge cub of the Shadow Lords, was discovered to have knowingly violated the First Law of the Litany. She has been punished by her tribe elders with public branding to remind her and others of her deed, and renamed Branded-By-Fire-For-Her-Dishonor. Yi, ragabash fostern of the Bone Gnawers (and a guardian), is spreading the following rumor: * Hal Warfang, a Get of Fenris and caern guardian, abandoned his duty to attend the Great Hunt. While his bravery is commendable, he should be berated for his lack of honor and wisdom in choosing to neglect protecting the caern itself. From Ruth ~Nutcracker~, cliath philodox of the Children of Gaia: *Anyone wishing to communicate news to the sept should use the sept's galliards instead of hoping that messages left in English at Edgewood will be read by all — and that all might understand English. Jacob, fostern galliard CoGgie, announced the following: * August (Auggie), a cliath ahroun also of the CoGgies, has returned to the sept. Births: * Salee of the Glass Walkers gave birth to a baby boy. He's named Salem Felix Christopher Ockham. Deaths: * Cael Rutherford, cliath ahroun of the Fianna, died in battle helping to defend the sept from Dancers. * Riot, cliath ahroun of the Children of Gaia, died in a successful and glorious Great Hunt. Packs: * Tenacity has claimed Kent Crossing and part of the woods to the north of the town. * Masquerade has claimed an eastern portion of WWNP, the mountain bowl, and the plateau. Because this territory covers wolf kin pack territories, Masquerade requests that anyone seeking to enter be highly respectful not only of the Garou pack's territory but of the true wolf packs as well. Challenges: * Kenneth of the Shadow Lords succeeded in his fostern challenge to Jacob of the Children of Gaia. * Kaz of the Bone Gnawers succeeded in her adren challenge to Vera of the Shadow Lords. * Morgan of the Fianna succeeded in her fostern challenge to Silvertip of the Uktena. Sept elders and positions: * Kaz succeeded in challenging Vera for sept Alpha. * Kaz is focusing on alphaship and, in early September, is holding a challenge moot for her former sept position: Master of the Challenge. * Jacinta succeeded in challenging Jamethon for sept warder. * Mia, a recently arrived fostern Get philodox, challenged Jamethon and ended up the new Get elder. Category:Caern Convo